I love you, Is that okay?
by dolliexcat
Summary: DASEY Casey and Derek are Having feelings they can't explain. But why? Rated for some language, and adult themes in later chapters. I decided to make Chapter 4 the ending. COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originally a OneShot, though more chapters are coming soon! (: Rated for language and adult themes in later chapters. This is my first fanfic so be nice? R&R! xo. dolliexcat  
**

* * *

Casey brushed the last bit of lip gloss across her bottom lip and stood back to admire her work in the mirror. The transformation was complete. Casey wore a dark red halter-top and a small black mini-skirt with a pair of heels she'd just acquired at the mall one day previously. Her hair hung in loose, professional looking curls around her face and even her make-up was done up a bit farther today. She smiled to herself. 

Why was she getting so dressed up today, anyways? Max had already seen her in sweatpants and a tank top two days before, so she couldn't have been dressing up for him. Another face flashed into Casey's mind that made her frown inwardly. The dark, messy hair and mischievous expression gave him away immediately. The face she saw was Derek's.

"No," she said aloud, staring hard at her reflection, "No, I didn't do it for him.. No, I did it for Max." her reflection looked back at her, unconvinced.

"Didn't do what, for who?"

Casey whirled around to see Derek himself standing in her doorway, he too was dressed up more than usual, wearing a dark leather jacked Casey didn't even know he owned. How long had he been standing there in the doorway? Had the door been open the whole time, or had he opened it?

"Nothing, Derek!" she said irritably, "And have you ever heard of knocking? Jeez."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Well if you're done playing Barbie doll and talking to yourself, we've got a party to go to. Max and Kendra are downstairs."

Casey was relieved to find a change of subject, and expected Derek to disappear out of the doorway now to give her room to exit.. But he didn't.

She moved towards him slowly, and as she pushed her way out of the door frame, she found herself momentarily trapped between his hard, warm body and the door frame. Casey had been fully prepared to shoot him a smart remark, but as she looked up into his eyes.. She was lost.

He was staring down at her like he could see straight into her soul, like he had heard her thoughts earlier, as if he had known she'd dressed up all for him.

His eyes were intense, dark and swirling, as if they were contemplating something, they looked almost torn.

Everything happened in slow motion then, Casey could see his neck bending... He was leaning down towards her.. That dark, sexy hair in front of his eyes-

"Hey, guys! You coming or what?!" the voice of Max could be heard from the stairs, and as soon as he jogged up, Casey shoved her way out of the door jam and ran towards Max.

"Max!" she cried eagerly, hurrying towards him, trying to clear her mind from what just happened, - or did that really, actually happen at all?!, "Let's go." she said quickly.

Max took Casey by the hand and waved casually over his shoulder, "You're coming, Right D? You're driving tonight."

An urgent pull on Max's wrist told him Casey wanted to get out of there, but he could've sworn Derek's voice sounded almost flushed as he said, "Yeah. Be there in a second."

LATER

The party had been going on for only three hours, but Kendra had already drunken so much beer, she'd rendered herself unconscious. Not that Derek really minded anyway. He was distracted all night by the strange thoughts that'd been stirring inside of him for the past couple of days.. Was he actually starting to have feelings for - ?

"Derek!" a voice called to him from across the room. Derek turned to see the figure of Casey's friend Emily bobbing towards him, beating to the music with drunken eyes, "Derek! You made it!"

Emily threw her arms around Derek and she reeked of alcohol. He tried not to gag as she babbled in his ear about how much gossip had been floating around the party tonight.

Derek detatched Emily's arms from his neck and looked her in the eye, "Yeah, Em. That's great. Hey, have you seen Casey?"

Emily usually would've been offended by this brush off, but she was way too drunk to even care, she waved her arms dramatically, "Oh, I've seen Casey alright! I've seen more of Casey than I've ever seen in my life!" she cackled loudly and continued waving her arms about, "I'm sure Max has seen a lot more of Casey tonight too!"

Derek's expression hardened and he pulled Emily's arms to her side, forcing her to look him in the eye again, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Emily cracked up again, "Casey's wasted! I mean, you saw her when she got here, she was hardly wearing anything to begin with. At this rate, she's probably completely naked on top of Max and I'm sure he's-"

Derek cut her off, disgusted, "Stop. Emily. Stop." Emily looked at him, her bleary eyes wide as she attempted to pay attention, "Where exactly are Casey and," he gritted his teeth, "Max?"

Emily pointed to the staircase, "Master Bedroom, I think."

Derek's feet were moving before he'd even made a conscious decision, he was up the stairs within the same second, That sick, fuck! That stupid pervert! How dare he! He'd better get his hands off Casey or I'll rip him limb from limb! He stopped suddenly, in mid-stride, and a foot and a half away from the master bedroom. Wait.. Why do I even care?

He paused, trying his best to think logically for his explanation, Casey is my step-sister. I care about her like a brother cares about a sister. Of course. Yes! That's it. I wouldn't want Max's hands on Marti either.

Derek stopped. His words sounded like BS even to him. But he didn't want to think about it any longer, he could hear a drunken giggle inside the bedroom door, and his insides ignited. He slammed through the door and saw Casey lying on the bed in the center of the room, a beer bottle in her hand, and her lip gloss smearing down her face. She giggled again.

"Yay! Derek's here," she cheered drunkly, "Now it's a party!"

"Casey," he said seriously, partially relieved to find her still dressed, but still angry, "Where's Max?"

Casey giggled and pointed to the bathroom door, "Freshening up."

"What did you guys ...do?" his voice was slow. He could envision himself now pinning Max to the floor and throttling him until his brains shot out of his ears.

"Nothing yet," Casey hiccuped, "He said he had to get ready first. Boys are so silly!" she giggled, and hiccuped again, "But now you're here, Derek! You can join us!"

Derek marched over to the bed and grabbed Casey by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder and carrying her out of the room. She giggled as her beer flipped over in her hand and she cried loudly, "Uh oh! Beer goes bye-bye!" she was giggling and hiccuping as Derek carried her through the hallway and pulled her into the only empty bedroom he could find.

He locked the door behind him and threw Casey down on the bed. Her top and skirt were both unevenly set on her body now, and anger shot through Derek's veins as he thought of how much he'd like to strangle the little punk Max just about now.

"Casey, you need to go home," he said seriously, "Now."

Casey laughed and kicked her feet, "Why, Derek? I'm having so much fun! Beer is such a funny thing!" she held up her empty beer bottle and shook the last drop into her mouth, then stared cross-eyed at the bottle for another minute before she erupted in another giggle fit.

This was so unlike Casey, she was always the responsible one. When did Derek start caring?

"Casey, You're drunk." he said firmly, "You need to get out of here before you do something stupid."

Casey stood up, wobbling a bit, "No, Derek. I'm not drunk." her words were slurring but her eyes were focused on him, "I can prove it to you!"

She wobbled towards him, and when she stood before him, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she still looked, even now.

"You wanna know a secret?" she said, staring up at him.

He placed his hands on her waist just so she wouldn't fall into him, but he kept on eyes on hers as he answered, "What?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Derek didn't even get a chance to ask what, for in the next second, Casey leaned in and kissed him.

He wanted to push her away. Tell her she didn't mean it. She was drunk. But her lips were moving on his. They were soft, and wet, just like he'd always imagined. The alcohol was strong in her breath, and he wondered idly how many drinks she'd had. But still, he was paralyzed. Her tounge slid easily into his mouth and he let her in. She was taking his breath away. Where did she learn to kiss like that?! He could feel her body leaning into his and he wanted badly to hold her tighter, but finally, he pushed himself away from her, gasping for air.

Casey smiled, her blinking was slow, "What'd you do that for, Derek?" she said, leaning towards him again, "I was having fun."

Derek let go of one of her hips and pressed the back of his hand against his lips. He could still taste her. But he knew it was wrong. It was so wrong. And she was drunk! He would be taking advantage of her if he let her kiss him again. Besides, this time, he may not be able to stop.

"Casey," he groaned, "You can't do this.. You can't just.."

Casey was shaking her head, she looked as though she was about to say something, but she didn't get the chance to, she hardly got one word out before she collapsed into his arms. Unconscious.

Derek sighed and held her limp body in his grasp. Okay, so he'd have some explaining to do to Nora and his dad, but at least she didn't have to taunt him this way. At least he could resist her this time.

He pulled her limp body into his arms, cradling her gently as he opened the door, walked down the stairs, found his car in the parking lot, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I posted Chapter One yesterday, and I'm happy to see I already got some reviews:D  
So everyone knows: I've already written up to Chapter 4 on this fic, I'm just uploading 'em one at a time.** ;)  
**Keep the feedback coming! Thanks a million!**

**xo. dolliecat**

* * *

Casey awoke the next morning to a deep throbbing in her skull, and small sweat beads all over her upper chest. She opened her eyes slowly, the warm sunlight stung, but she could tell she was in her room, on her bed. There was a dark, leather jacket wrapped around her body and a large gray bucket next to her bed. She leaned over to peer into the bucket, and from the mixture of the gray-green glop in the bucket, and the burning in her throat, Casey easily guessed it was last night's stomach contents.

She sat up slowly, her heartbeat pounded in her head and her eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room. She saw Derek sitting at her desk chair, staring at her.

Immediately she noticed he wasn't wearing the jacket he'd been wearing lastnight, he wasn't actually wearing a shirt at all. He sat in her chair, staring at her with nothing but a pair of plaid red boxers on.

Casey groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"You okay?" Derek asked finally.

Casey groaned again, "I feel like a jackhammer's going off inside my skull."

Derek laughed easily, the sound was comforting to Casey's brain, "Welcome to Hangover 101."

Casey rolled over and made sick in the bucket beside her bed once more. After she finished, she wiped her hand on her exposed wrist and turned back to Derek.

"What about George and my mom?" she rasped, "What did you tell them? Do they know?"

Derek shook his head, "No. I told em you caught a 24 hour bug that's been going around the School. I told em you were tired, and you didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the day." Casey leaned over and got sick again, Derek inhaled sharply, "I was guessing you needed time to re-coop."

Casey nodded, "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Not a problem." said Derek quietly.

Casey stopped. She had almost expected Derek to have a smart reply, and she was taken aback when he complied to her thank you. "No smart remark?" she said, laying back down.

Derek looked at her seriously, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Casey racked her brain, it hurt to close her eyes, but it helped her focus. She remembered Derek in the doorway yesterday, and she remembered Max talking to her at the party lastnight, she also remembered a strange, dellusional dream where she and Derek were alone in a room.. Kissing. It was a happy dream, one that felt like she'd been floating on a cloud with a warm, bubbly feeling inside her.

"Max asked me if I'd ever drinken before," she said, her eyes still closed, "I told him no, and he offered me some of his beer." she shook her head, "I didn't think one sip would do me this bad."

Derek scoffed, "Oh, I think you had more than one sip."

Casey's eyes shot open so fast it hollowed to the back of her skull, "What?"

Derek shook his head, "By the looks of you yesterday, I think you may have had maybe five or six beers. You were... Out of it."

Casey thought quickly of her delusional Cloud 9 dream. But she knew that could've only been a dream. She couldn't have gotten that drunk! No, no, no. And Derek? He would've shoved her out the window before he kissed her.

She didn't get another chance to think, for the bile made its way back up her throat and she made sick into the bucket once more.

Derek stood and walked towards the bed, he slid in beside her on her on the side opposite the bucket, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she finished making sick.

"Derek-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Shh, Casey, please." he said, holding her, "You're sick. You're really sick. This is all I can do to help you right now."

Casey's stomach fluttered, but not as if it were about to come out of her mouth. That same, warm, floaty feeling returned to her and she thought again of her cloud-like dream. It couldn't have been real.

"Thank you," she whispered again, snuggling into the flesh of his bare, warm chest.

Derek didn't answer, he simply pulled her closer, so close she was actually in his lap now, and held her tightly.

LATER

The day passed in that fashion. Casey would fall asleep in Derek's arms, and he would watch her sleep. She would wake up, occasionally and get sick, then curl back into her position and fall back asleep. Derek hadn't slept in twenty-four hours or more, he was sure; and yet, with Casey in his arms, he couldn't sleep. All he wanted to do was watch her sleep, and make sure she was okay.

As she slept, he stared into her angelic face and thought to himself. Casey had actually kissed him lastnight. She kissed him good, too. It wasn't a brother-sister kind of kiss, it was worthy for an elevator scene on a Soap Opera. Did she actually feel something for him like he did for her? Did he feel something for her at all? He kept replaying the feel of her soft warm lips against his, and he couldn't help but smile everytime. Reasoning was useless. Even though she had been drunk, and deffinately dellusional, she had said, _'Ive been wanting to do this for a long time..'_ So she wanted to kiss him? It wasn't spontaneous? She actually had thought about her feelings and decided she wanted him?

"Derek," Casey stirred, but Derek could tell she was still asleep, Since when did she talk in her sleep?, "Derek, please. Derek, please!"

Derek became completely still as he watched her sleep, She was dreaming about him.. But what did she want?

"Derek," she called again, "Derek it was real, wasn't it? I didn't dream I was on Cloud 9. I kissed you Derek, I kissed you!"

Derek was in pure shock, _Casey remembered?!_

"Derek please!" she was getting louder, she would be screaming soon and Lizzie and Edwin would come in for sure, "Derek, Please Kiss me!"

Derek didn't even have a second to think. He reacted on impulse, and as Casey had - subconsciously - commanded, he kissed her.

She stopped screaming, and her lips moved back against his, but he was pretty sure she was still asleep. She was trying to open her mouth, but he wouldn't let her. He had to stay in control, he couldn't lose to her demand, not right now.

When he pulled away, Casey was silent. Her breathing said she was still sleeping afterall, but she curled deeper into his chest and sighed, pulling herself closer to him. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head, lightly, "Goodnight, Casey." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a full 24 hours before Casey actually fully recovered; lucky for her too: another day and Nora and George would've made her go to the Hospital. Surprisingly, Derek stayed with her that whole 24 hours. He stayed by her side and held her while she slept, while she spoke, and while she got sick. By Sunday morning, she was back to normal, and even whistling cheerfully as she set the MacDonaldVenturi breakfast table.

"You're cheerful," said Nora, who was scrambling some eggs on the stovetop, "I would've thought having that bug would've made you grumpy."

Casey smiled as she laid the forks down next to their proper plates, "Everything happens for a reason, Mom." she said.

Nora scoffed, "I bet it wasn't easy with Derek in the room the whole time," she laughed easily.

Casey stopped setting the table, "What do you mean?"

Nora continued to smile and work on the eggs, "Oh, you know how he picks on you, Casey. He told us he camped out with you all night to get some extra cracks in on you." she laughed and shook her head, "Those Venturi boys."

Casey smiled inwardly, Derek was lying to Nora to spend extra time with her? The thought was flattering, because Derek hadn't picked on her at all while she was sick. He held her while she slept, and while she got sick, and even cancelled Hockey Practice to stay and sit with her. It was the best sick day she'd ever had. And, she had another Cloud 9 dream. She dreamed Derek was holding her, and that Cloud 9 feeling was bubbling in her stomach, and he kissed her again. These dreams were strangely stimulating to Casey, they made her happy and giggly. Perhaps the beer hadn't worn off all the way afterall.

Nora inturrupted Casey's thoughts as she brought the eggs to the table and called down all the children. Casey took her usual spot at the table and watched as her family filed into the room.

Breakfast went smoothly. Edwin and Derek scarfed down everything in sight, Lizzie complained because Marti poured syrup in Lizzie's soccer uniform, and George and Nora had a creative discussion about the decorations in their bedroom. It was only Casey that was quiet today, picking happily at her eggs in silence as she basked in her wonderful thoughts. Surprisingly, accepting her feelings for Derek was a lot easier than she would've imagined.

LATER

After breakfast, Casey finished an Algebra worksheet she forgot to do while she was sick, and then headed over to Derek's room. His door was open so she leaned in and tapped on the doorframe, "Knock, Knock." she said softly.

Derek was at his computer at the back of the room, he looked up when he heard Casey's voice. "Oh, hey." he said, minimizing the windows on the screen and turning to face her. "Need something?"

Casey cracked a smile and walked into the room, still mildly shocked she could say this with ease, "You wanna go catch a movie or something?" she said easily.

Derek didn't respond immediately although his heart was jumping out of his chest. Being alone with Casey in the dark would be hard. She hardly had concsious memories of any of the times they'd kissed, and Derek had _two._ He knew that if they were alone, he would be too tempted, it would be too hard.

"Why haven't you asked Max?" he said, trying not sound too interested.

Casey released the air from her lungs and flopped down on Derek's bed, kicking the door closed behind her and looking at him. "I dunno," she said, "I figure I kinda owe it to you. You camped out in my room for twenty four hours and watched me vomit my brains out." she scoffed, "And you didn't even pick on me once."

Derek smiled from one of the corners of his mouth, "Okay," he said, he got up and grabbed his keys off his desk, "But lets take Marti too, she's been dying to see that stupid My Little Pony flick."

Casey laughed and agreed, then the two of them set out to go find Marti.

LATER

Being seated next to Derek in the warm, comfort of the movie theater actually wasn't as bad as Casey thought. Although Derek was close to her - his right elbow kept brushing her left one, and her hair was leaned over his chair for most of the flick - Marti was on Casey's other side, and it was easy enough to concentrate on her most of the time. About halfway through the movie, Marti spotted a classmate of hers and - after getting Casey's permission - ran to sit and join them. This left Casey and Derek alone, in the middle of a My Little Pony flick neither of them cared to watch.

"Well," said Derek stretching his arms and locking his fingers behind his head, "This has been... Eventful. I've seen episodes of Tellitubbies with more productivity than this." 

Casey laughed, "The storyline was designed for six year olds, Derek." He shrugged, but she nudged him lightly in the rib-cage and said jokingly, "This is perfect for your reading comprehension level, I'm sure."

Derek paused and looked over at Casey. She never poked fun at him, this wasn't like, insulting him either. Sh was actually joking at him.. She never joked at him. _Where had this Casey come from?_ Surely it wasn't his nagging step-sister, it couldn't have been. The regular Casey didn't _do_ jokes.

The thought of the girl in front of him being someone other than the daughter of his father's wife made it easier for Derek to concentrate. It couldn't have been wrong to have kissed her twice already, no, it couldn't have been. Because this wasn't Casey MacDonald.. This was, a whole 'nother person.

He watched the way her lips moved when she laughed and he had to grip the left side of his chair to stop himself from kissing her again. They'd already kissed twice, but the first time, she was more than drunk, and the second, she was sleeping.. He wanted to give her one she'd remember, but what would she do now that she was completely conscious and in her right mind? Would she even let him? Would she push him away?

Derek had heard her ask him to kiss her in her sleep, but now that she was fully awake.. Was that even what she wanted?

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He couldn't. She stopped laughing and looked at him puzzled, "Derek? Are you o-"

He didn't let her finish, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. He could almost feel the surprise running through her veins, but in the next second, she was kissing him back. In the lone darkness of the Movie theater, they were kissing. And Casey knew immediately this wasn't the kind of kissing she gave Edwin after he ran his bike into a pole. No, this was real kissing. Kissing she should only be doing with Max, who - afterall - was her boyfriend still.

Derek had started the kiss, but only seconds after it started, Casey took the lead. Again, he was slightly awed at how much Casey even knew about kissing, but still, he didn't complain. She parted his lips gently and before Derek could even _want_ to refuse her, her tounge was in his mouth. The kiss was eager and wanting from both sides, Derek shut his mind off - able to only concentrate on how good her mouth felt on his - and before he knew it, he was shoving up the armrest between them and Casey climbed into his lap. She straddled him and her hands found their way to his head and she knotted her fingers in his hair.

She was nearly squirming with excitement and Derek had to keep his hands on her waist to keep her still. Their mouths were moving and their body's screaming. By looking, no one would know that they were step-siblings, and in the comforting darkness of the Theater and the strangers around them, their wants were freed.

It was only when Marti popped her head back over the seat that Derek and Casey brought themselves back to reality.

"Smerek," she said, her childish tone making both Casey and Derek nearly jump out of their skin.

They separated and Casey slid back into her own chair, her faced flushed.

"Yeah, Smarti?" said Derek slowly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, "What is it?"

"Smerek, when are we going home? I want to bake a cake!" she shrieked, clapping. She seemed completely oblivious that two members of her family were just locking lips in front of her.

"Uh, in a little bit, Smarti. Go watch the movie with your friend." said Derek, trying to act calm.

"Okay, Smerek," the smaller girl replied, "Oh, but, what were you and Casey just doing?"

Both Casey and Derek stared at their feet, trying to think of any kind of answer that would sound reasonable, when they didn't answer immediately, Marti continued, "Were you guys just kissing?"

Derek's head shot up, "Smarti, remember how some things are secrets? Remember how there are some things we can't tell Daddy and Nora?" Marti nodded, "Or Edwin and Lizzie?" Marti nodded again, "This is one of those things."

Marti grinned, pleased to be let in on a secret, "Are you going to marry Casey, Derek? Like Daddy married Nora?"

Both Casey and Derek cleared their throats. "Marti, honey." Casey said, staring the girl in the face, "How about you go and watch your movie with your friend, okay? We can talk about this... later."

Marti clapped and ran back towards her friend. Casey and Derek both sighed uneasily. They were quiet for a long moment before Derek finally said,

"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" Derek said, off-topic.

Casey turned to him, "Does that matter right now?" she said in awe he would even ask, "Do you think Marti will keep the secret?"

Derek nodded, "I don't doubt, Casey. Marti's small, but not stupid. And although she probably didn't understand what she just saw, she isn't going to blab it everywhere if I ask her not to."

Casey sighed, leaning back into her chair, "Okay, if you're sure.."

"I am," said Derek, "But really, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Derek could picture Max sitting in the back of a car with Casey, pulling the classic two-cent _'Put your lips like this'_ move.

Casey gawked at him, Did it matter, really, where she learned to kiss like that? "With Sam, if you must know." she said finally. Derek's arm tensened slightly as he recalled his previous bestfriend's face to mind, Casey's ex-boyfriend. "Why does it matter, though?" she continued, "I'm sure you've kissed tons of girls."

Casey was right. Derek had kissed tons of girls, but Casey was just.. Different somehow. Everything seemed to matter about Casey. The thought of anyone else in the world having their hands on her.. Derek shuddered inwardly. It was strangely disturbing.

Silence washed over them both and Derek secretly replayed the way her lips felt against his in his mind. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"What are we going to do, Derek?" said Casey quietly, after a long moment of silence.

Derek shook his head, "I dunno.. What can we do?"

Casey turned to look at him, "Derek, we're step-siblings! Our parents are married, that practically makes us brother and sister!"

Derek looked at her evenly, the torn expression returned to his eyes, "Casey, don't you think I've thought this through a million times over already? I _know_ our parents are married. I _know_ we could possibly be classified as Related, but I can't stop how I feel. It just doesn't work that way. You can't turn my attractions on and off, no matter to who or what. I dunno, maybe it is wrong, maybe they will talk, but who cares? I..." he swallowed, "I like being with you. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Casey was blown away by Derek's brute, vulnerable honesty. She hadn't any clue his feelings ran that deep. "Derek, I.." she was at a loss for words, "I don't know what to say.."

Derek shook his head and took her hand in his, "Then don't say anything," he whispered, "Lets just sit here and be together. Fuck the rest of them,"

Casey usually would've protested to his profanity, but today she did not.

"What about Kendra?" she said quietly, "And Max? Would it be fair to them..?"

Derek quieted himself, Kendra hadn't even crossed his mind. Still, his answer was true and honest, "Kendra and I were going down the tubes with or without you.. As for Max," he looked pointedly in the other direction, "That's completely your decision. I'm not going to force you to choose, and if you think you want him over me, I can't say I'll be okay with it, but I won't hold you back. Case, to some extent, I'll probably be in your life for a while, whether I'm your step-brother or your... boyfriend. I'm gonna be here."

Casey was again, at a loss for words, but suddenly, she was comfortable with the Silence. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do, whether she was planning on keeping Max, or seeing where things would go with Derek.. But right now, it didn't matter, Derek wouldn't make her choose, not now anyways. And honestly, that was all she could ask from him.

LATER

Casey waited until the hallway light had been off for a full hour, and the house was completely silent before she slipped out of bed, threw her robe on, and crept quietly into the hallway. She moved noiselessly across the floor, and paused before Derek's bedroom. She eased open the door and slid into the darkness.

He was lying on his bed with his hands folded behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. When she entered the room, their eyes met.

"Hey," she said softly, "Mind if I join you?"

Derek smiled her favourite side-ways smile and scooted over, patting the spot beside him. "Go ahead."

She jogged over to his bed and slipped under the covers beside him, the bed smelled unmistakably familiar, and she smiled as the scent overwhelmed her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her.

She shook her head, "No.. Too much to think about."

"I agree," Derek said.

"Derek..." she said quietly. He looked over at her, his eyes giving their undivided attention, "What do you think will happen..? What if George and mom find out? Or Lizzie, or Edwin? What about Kendra, and Max?"

Derek sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair, "Dad and Nora," he said, "They won't understand immediately, that I know for sure. But they're our parents, Case. They love us after everything else, and if we stick it out.. They'll have to accept it." he re-situated her body in his arms before continuing, "Lizzie and Edwin.." he sighed.

"Are confused young adolescents." Casey finished, "Do they really need our relationship screwing with their already freaked minds?" she looked up into his eyes, honest and pleadingly.

Derek shook his head, "I know, Casey. I know. It'd be selfish of us to do this. It'd be selfish of me to ask, but," he sighed, "Case, I just want to be with you. Can't you see that? I just want to be able to hold you without question, kiss you without worry. I just want us to be able to... Be. And right now, I'd give anything to have that without complication."

Casey nodded and leaned up to kiss Derek's lips softly.

He continued as soon as her lips left his, "As for Max and Kendra.." he felt Casey shift her weight a little in his arms, "Kendra and I will probably be done before the week is out. But you and Max.." her shook his head, "Like I said before, It's your choice."

Casey looked up into his eyes again, searching them in silence. Finally she spoke, her voice quiet, "You really won't make me choose?"

Derek looked down at her honestly, "No. Not if it hurts too much. Eventually, of course, you can't have us both. But until you _really_ know for sure.. I won't make you pick."

She smiled at him weakly, and pulled her face up to his level, "Since when did you become so amazing?"

He smirked back down at her, "When I started noticing how amazing _you_ were."

Casey kissed him again, this time longer than before, but still just as sweet. And now finally, with the taste of Derek's lips on hers, Casey fell easily to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I haven't been Updating and I am so** **sorry to all my faithful readers! Here's the long awaited Chapter four. THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON I RATED THE STORY MATURE. CONTAINS ADULT THEMES. Read at your own risk. Anyways, I originally uploaded this chapter as the second-to-last chapter, but I re-uploaded it today as the last because I didn't think I could ever write anything else to top this. So yes, This is the end. Perhaps I'll write a sequel or something if I get enough reviews? Tell me what you think! Thank you so much, Don't forget to Review! xo. dolliexcat.**

* * *

It had been five days from Derek and Casey openly expressed their feelings to eachother at the Movie Theater, and since then, they'd been inseperable. For one reason or another, they'd been together most times in the day, and even at night. They'd use every excuse under the sun just to be together for a couple of hours, by themselves. As predicted, Kendra and Derek broke up that Tuesday, as for Max and Casey...

It was a Thursday afternoon. Nora and George had taken Marti, Lizzie and Edwin out for the day to go shopping while the older children "studied for a big exam". Derek and Casey were sitting in the Living room, holding hands on the couch while they watched a Movie on TV, when Casey's cellphone went off.

Derek picked up the remote and paused the television while Casey hunted through the room to find her phone, when she finally located it, she pressed the Answer Key and set the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" she said into the reciever.

The line was quiet for a moment, but she could tell the caller hadn't hung up.

"Hello? Anyone there?" _Silence._

She was just about to hang up the phone when a voice on the other end spoke, "Casey?"

It was Max.

Casey spun around and shot and urgent look at Derek, immediatly, he was by her side.

"Yes, Max?" she said slowly.

"Casey.. I don't know how to say this.." Max's voice was heavy, "So much happened, I guess, Case.. After you left the party all unnanounced and stuff.." he sighed, "God, I'm so sorry, Casey."

Casey's heart stalled, her body turned to stone in Derek's arms, "What do you mean?" she said quietly.

Max sighed again, "I would've called sooner, Casey. I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I was drunk, it was all just a mistake."

Casey swallowed, "Well tell me already, Max.. What's going on?"

Derek could see the worry in Casey's eyes, and he could feel her heart beating hard and loud from her chest. He couldn't hear what Max was saying on the other line, but from the look on Casey's face, he didn't think he'd like it.

Max sighed again, "Casey, you can't blame me, or blame Emily. I was drunk, and after you just got up and left me there at that stupid party, I went off.." his voice trailed off.

"And what..?" Casey choked.

Max's voice was slow, "Em and I.. Sort of had... _A thing. _Well, more than 'a thing', we went all the way.." Max gulped, and continued quickly, "But as soon as we both came back to our sences, we were appalled and disgusted at ourselves, and so, so, so sorry!"

Casey fell silent, her body was still rigid in Derek's arms, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"So, now what?" asked Max.

Casey scoffed and cleared her throat quietly, "Well," she said, "Now you can go off and cheat on some other girl. Or who knows, maybe Emily can go hook up with you. But as for me, and 'you and me'. No, Max. That's done. It's over. I just.." her words jammed themselves uncomfortably in her throat, "No, I just can't."

Max fell silent on the other line, but Casey didn't care, she whispered hoarsely into the phone, "Goodbye, Max." and then ended the call and fell into Derek's arms.

Derek felt her body weight slump into his waiting grasp, he lifted her head onto his shoulders and cradled her around the waist. She was crying hard now, the tears were fast and plenty, but Derek just stood there and held her. She was sobbing and her body was shuddering, but he didn't let her go. He couldn't even if he tried. That stupid little scumbag and hurt Casey in a way that was obviously too much, he'd broken her heart.. Left her shattered. Anger was rising steady in Derek's veins but he didn't let his rash side get the best of him. His emotions had to wait till later, he had to deal with Casey's now.

Casey allowed her body to fall willingly into Derek's grasp, she knew it was selfish of her to cry because of Max in the arms of Derek, but she couldn't stop. The tears came too fast, and too hard, they burned her eyes and streamed down her face; at this rate, there would be no stopping them. Rationally, Casey knew it was foolish to still cry for Max, even though she wouldn't deny how fast she was falling for Derek, but it just hurt too much.. How could he do this to her?!

Derek lifted Casey's shaking frame gently into his arms and carried her up the stairs - he was well aware that she'd be able to walk herself, but right now, she was hurting, and all he wanted to do was hold her. He kicked open the door to his bedroom and fell softly onto the bed, with Casey still in his arms. Now that they were both lying down in the comfort of Derek's warm sheets, and warmer arms, he stroked her hair, and let her cry. She was gripping hard at his shirt and sobbing into his shoulder. He could feel the wetspots forming in the corner of his shirt, and the agony she felt radiated off her skin, and out of her tears.

He lifted her chin slowly and brought her puffy, red eyes to meet his. He said nothing, but he brought his face down on hers, and kissed the wet, gleaming tears away from her soft skin. When the water-flow slowed long enough for Casey's eyes to clear, Derek brought his mouth down to hers, and they met in a small, sweet kiss.

"Casey," he whispered, "He doesn't deserve you, he's fucking scum and you know that.."

Casey shook her head, "No, Derek," she said, "I'm no better than him. I'm doing exactly what he did.. Except I was perfectly sober most of the time."

Derek's voice was already convinced, "You're wrong, Casey." he said, "You and I.. We are what we are, but we didn't do what he did. You didn't come to me because you were angry with him. No, and I'd like to think that what we have is more than just a stupid, pointless hookup." he looked down into her eyes, "Don't you see, Casey? We're risking everything to be together, and a boy like Max is too stupid for you if he just throws everything you have away like that." he paused and shook his head, "Like I said, he wasn't worth it."

Casey crumpled into Derek's chest again and took deep breaths, trying to calm her chaotic nerves. His words were strong, and deep, and she found herself once again surprised at his honesty. Then again, she'd learned recently that Derek was _full_ of surprises, and maybe full of a lot of truths too.

Casey leaned her head up slowly and set her wet eyes on Derek's face, mischevious and sexy with that subtle sence of danger.. It'd always been something that she could count on. Even when they were old and gray, she would remember the face of _this_ Derek. This was _her_ Derek.

Her lips came up to meet his, and after only a few moments, the tongue war began. Casey's eyes were dry now, but her mouth was wetter than ever now that it was colliding with Derek's. Both of their eyes were closed, but their hands were plenty alive, Derek's fingers were now knotted in Casey's long, dark hair, and Casey's arms were wrapped passionately around Derek's neck. She pulled herself upright, and their kiss continued to heat up.

Casey's legs straddled Derek's upright form and immiately, his hands were drawn down to her waist where he methodically gripped her slim hipbones. She inhaled sharply at his closeness to the hem of her cotton sweatpants, but she didn't push him away. The attention was... pleasing.

Their heated kiss was spreading fire to every place in their bodies, Casey's fingers moved from around his neck to up the lining of his shirt, and soon, her fingers were rubbing the ridges of his hard abs. She found herself oddly turned on by this, and her hips began to rock at their own accord against Derek's waist. He, apparently, found extreme pleasure in this too, for she felt his cock jump quickly, and Casey ground against his hard member.

A moan slipped out of Derek's lips which Casey easily covered with her own kiss, it was incredible the amount of pleasure she was giving him - Casey, the perfectionist, perfect, Straight A student was tempting him with more intensity than he'd ever felt. He was putty in her hands.

Selfishly, Derek's hands moved away from her waist and found their way up her shirt, her skin was smooth and soft on the delicate skin of her stomach, and when he made his way up to where her small, round breasts were cloaked by a dainty black bra, she inhaled sharply. He didn't stop though, he couldn't now. He was a teenager, and a boy, he was not responsible for his own actions.

He started off slowly at first, massaging her breasts with a soft, hypnotizing motion. Her breasts were small, and round, but very full for their size; they fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, and he couldn't deny he liked the feeling of them being there. She was squealing and moaning, but the savage way she gripped his shoulder as she did it let him know she enjoyed it. Her body was warm and pressed tightly against his, and the arousal she caused him was near unbearable. His self-control was in tatters as his fingers sped up from their place beneath her bra, he was rubbing and massaging and her hips rocked hard against his. She moaned into his mouth and let her lips wander away, giving him a chance to breathe as she led a small trail of kisses down his neck.

His hands didn't even get a chance to leave her chest before her fingers fell onto his belt-buckle, with ease, she un-did it and slipped her hands inside his pants, making her way quickly to what she wanted. Derek moaned loudly into the crook of Casey's neck, he didn't know how far she'd ever gone with a boy, but her touch was demanding and he had the distinct feeling this part wasn't new to her. He couldn't help but moan again as her fingers danced easily along the skin there, stroking it with ease, and concentration. His head fell back in pleasure and his fingers sped up on her chest, the pleasure was intense, overwhelming, and nearly unbearable. Their lips met again and this time, the passion was unmatchable, their tongues wrestled hard against one another, and they both took turns moaning in pleasure.

Finally, Casey pulled his hands away from her chest - and at first, Derek's body screamed in protest - but when she replaced them down to the line of her pants, he hooked his fingers inside the hem of her panties and removed the pants - and everything under them - with ease.

It was a race to get off the rest of the clothing, their lips remained locked as the rest of the garments went flying, and when they were both completely bare next to each other, panting and sweating from pure lust, Casey fell onto her side and pulled Derek on top of her, letting him take the lead.

"Please," she begged, her fingers trailing the fresh skin along his spine, her eyes were glazed with pleasure and her ankles were rubbing invoulentarily against his, "Please, Derek, please."

Derek couldn't refuse her, even if he wanted to, he knew that immediately. She was too close to him with that soft, perfect skin. Her chest was completely bare against his now and he could feel every aspect of her body against his. He kissed her again and nudged her legs apart with his knee, he could feel her legs shudder in desire. He set himself at her entrance, his body ready and willing, but his eyes returned to hers with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, "If you want to stop here, you can tell me any time you want to."

Casey shook her head, her glazed eyes meeting his with a look of desire that would've knocked him off his feet, had he been standing, "I don't want it any other way, Derek. I want it here, I want it with you."

Derek's skin was slick with sweat, and he could feel himself twitching with an intensity that told him he couldn't wait any longer. His lips met hers in an urgent, passionate kiss, and finally, Derek shoved himself inside of her. She let out a scream that even with Derek's mouth over hers, he could not mask. Then finally, her eyes glazed over and her expression became pleasant, her hips bucked easily against his, and Derek continued to move in and out inside of her.

White hot shots of pleasure errupted from inside of Derek as he felt Casey's soft walls tighten almost impossibly around him, he grunted deeply from the back of his throat as his fingers danced their way over her soft, white flesh. Sex was not a new thing to Derek, his virginity was already long gone, but as of right now, it felt as though he was reborn. With Casey, somehow everything in the world was different; What they were experiencing now was not sex, it had too much passion, too much meaning to be described in one simple word.

It wasn't long before Derek could feel himself gaining height, and when he finally Climaxed, Casey was right there with him, screaming his name as she came down. Their lips met once more almost instantly and Derek could nearly taste Casey's happiness. It errupted from every part of her mouth, and of her body. Even though both Casey and Derek were completlely exhausted, they both gave the lasts of their energy to one another.

Finally, satisfied and out of breath, Derek's lips left Casey's and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Casey," he whispered as soon as he could speak. He kissed her skin softly and whispered once more, "Casey."

Casey's reply was dull, and her voice was dreamy, in an unmatchable happy state, "Hmm?"

"I love you... God-dammit, Casey. I love you so much.." Derek whispered almost inaudibly.

Casey nudged Derek's chin upwards and she stared hard into his eyes, searching each of them in turn. It wasn't as if she'd never heard those words before, Max had said them to her dozens of times, as had Sam before him. But the way Derek's eyes swam when he looked at her, the way they danced when he said that... It was different.

Derek's face blushed instantly at Casey's silence, "I mean, Case.. I love you... Is that okay?"

A soft smile crossed Casey's expression and she leaned down, kissing his lips softly for a moment before pulling away to look back into those beautiful, lively brown eyes. "Derek Venturi, I love you too. More than you could ever know," she smiled gently and kissed him once more, "It's perfectly okay with me."


End file.
